The present invention is in the field of intraocular lens devices for correction of aphakia by implantation in the posterior chamber of the human eye. With respect to prior art problems and proposed solutions thereto, reference is made to the description of the development of prior art intraocular lens and various prior patents and publications as discussed and cited in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,595.
Notwithstanding the advances in the art represented by the above-noted and other prior art, problems of maintaining flexibility and stability of an intraocular lens in the eye have continued to occur. One particular problem resides in the fact that many of the prior known lenses that curve back upon themselves frequently malfunction as a consequence of the haptic moving out of position whenever the eye is compressed. Another problem resides in the fact that the implantation of an intraocular lens necessarily takes place in a restricted area to which access is difficult. Implantation has been effected by the use of conventional prior known surgical implements and by the use of newly developed special implements designed for implanting a particular type of lens. Unfortunately, many of the tools employed in lens implantation surgery are large in comparison to the size of the lens and are consequently cumbersome and difficult to use. Attempts to solve one or more of the aforementioned problems are demonstrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,436,763; 3,673,616; 3,975,779; 4,080,709; 4,087,866; 4,092,743; 4,104,339; 4,122,556; 4,136,406; 4,198,714; 4,285,072; 4,370,760; 4,377,873; 4,414,359; 4,435,855; 4,451,938; 4,463,457; 4,463,458; 4,490,860; 4,476,591; 4,485,499; 4,490,860; 4,502,162; 4,502,163; 4,503,570; 4,504,981; 4,512,039; 4,512,040 and 4,513,546. Additionally, British Pat. No. 2,053,689 also illustrates an attempt to solve one or more of the aforementioned problems.